Babysitting in Bag End
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: Bilbo is in charge of take care of Frodo, Merry and Pippin for a whole day, when they were only a babies. This resive the help of Flora, his housekeeper. How  will go to them with this task? That's a good question.


**_A/N: None of the Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit belongs to me. I have to clarify that by not having read the books and seen only the movies, I always had confusion with the age of hobbits. What I am sure is that Frodo is the older and Pippin the younger, and that Merry would be between the other two ages. As I think not to burn my brain, making accounts to find the age Bilbo would have when they were born. Just imagine him more or less than the age of the movie The Hobbit._**

* * *

><p>In two days a couples retreat is held in the Shire. As all couples will attend, not being the exception, Drogo Baggins and Primula Brandybuck, also Saradoc Brandybuck and Esmerelda Took, Paladin Took II and Eglantine Banks. But they had a problem, retreat lasted until the next day and no children were allowed. To top it off the nanny of their children would attend also being just an option for them. Bilbo Baggins, the nearest relative who is still single. Because of course they could not leave their children with anyone.<p>

After several days of pleading by the mothers of the children, Bilbo agree to babysit for that day. What could happen, had faced worse. Why not could with three children, who were not more than two years. Bilbo thought that at least at that moment.

The day came. Early morning they handed him the three children. Frodo who was 2 years old, Merry who had one year, who knew already to walk, and Pippin was the smallest with 6 months old although not walking yet, already began to crawl.

"How hard can it be?" Bilbo said to himself.

He sat all three children into bed. I do not spend five minutes when Pippin began to mourn uncontrollably his green eyes were so far two pool of tears.

"Do not cry. What do you want? Stop mourn." Bilbo began to desperate to see that Pippin was still crying, try to play with him but this followed crying.

"Now I do? Maybe I see you're hungry." Bilbo take Pippin on shoulders, and took him to the cuisine.

Bilbo sat the child on the table and began to search among the things that Pippin's mother had left for the child to eat. Among them I found a milk. This attempt to heat it on the stove but ironically, no wise turn on the stove. As he almost did not use the kitchen because for that he had , Flora Frumblefoot which was his housekeeper.

While Frodo began to play with one of the drawers of the nightstand. Merry started running near basket of clean clothes, slipping with a sock that had gone out of the basket and falling into the basket Merry being covered by clothing.

Suddenly knock at the door. Bilbo goes to the door, leaving Pippin crying sitting on the table of the kitchen, living Frodo playing with the drawers, and without knowing that Merry was inside the laundry basket. When he opened the door, enter a beautiful hobbit, long hair, and adorned with a yellow ribbon. It was Flora who today was supposed to be late but for some reason, this ingenuity to arrive a bit earlier.

"I thought today you will come later." said Bilbo, who holds in one hand, the pot to heat the milk and in the other the pot of milk and a baby bottle.

"Well, you see, I'm here. That's a baby bottle?" Flora asked to see the bottle.

"Yes, and I need you help me warm the milk. As much as try to turn on the stove does not get it." replied Bilbo.

"It is now for you to learn. You gonna do when I get married and stop working for you?" Flora replied, seeing that her presence in the house became a futile Bilbo, when it comes to do those household chores.

"You can not marry, and then what do I do?" replied the hobbit.

"As I can not marry me. Happens to you." Flora reactions a little annoyed.

"Sorry I did not mean that, but this house would be a disaster if you go." Bilbo apologized to his housekeeper.

"All right, all forgotten. Since failure to marry, because first I need to have someone to marry." replied the housekeeper.

"At least you get married with me." Bilbo commented mumbled so this did not understand what he said.

"You said something?" Flora asked.

But before Bilbo could answer, stood in front of them, the little hobbit of two years and dark brown hair. Frodo raised his little head and looked at him with her big blue eyes, who were preparing to let out the tears. He raised his hand is showing his little finger was turning purple. Apparently the finger nip with one of the drawers of the nightstand.

"What happened to you? Are you okay, baby?" said Bilbo, causing Frodo who still had not cried, cried. "Now what did I do?"

"I never do that kind of question a child, because if not cried yet,he will began to mourn." Flora replied, taking Frodo in her arms and heading to the cuisine.

"As I prepare the milk, you put on ice the finger of the child, to lower swelling." Flora suggested, realizing that on the table had another child, smaller than the baby she was carrying in her arms, and which had played with fruits they had on the table. "As you think leave a baby on the table, and alone, he might fall."

"I was only a moment to open the door." replied Bilbo.

"Kids just take seconds to get in trouble. If you're going to take care of them, you have to be aware of them. How many are they?" Flora said while preparing the milk.

"Three. Wait missing one. Merry, where is Merry." Bilbo began to walking around the house with Frodo in his arms, searched everywhere Merry. "Merry! Where you been?" Suddenly a laugh coming from the laundry basket was heard. "I found you."

This returned to the kitchen with two children in her arms. Flora was giving the milk bottle to Pippin. "Where was he?"

"In the laundry basket." replied Bilbo.

"As a parent you would be a disaster." Flora commented laughing while she pulled out the gases from Pippin.

With all the runs and runs, and they were more than twelve noon. Flora As I prepare food for the other two children and Bilbo. Couple of hours later it was time to change the diapers and bathing children.

"I think these children urgently need a bath." Flora suggested.

"Good luck with that." said Bilbo, who was preparing to escape from that task.

"No, do not go. Gonna help are three, if not, I never will finish." Flora said.

The Merry and Frodo began to wade in the water causing water to fall in the eyes of Pippin and this will begin to mourn, again. Bilbo out of the water, Pippin with a dry towel. Causing Merry, wet Bilbo in the face.

"Stop being wet, Merry!" Bilbo ordered the child, this beginning to be gestures that wanted mourn. "No, no, do not cry. Look, look." Bilbo began to splash the water.

"Well after all, will not be a bad father." Flora said, seeing as Bilbo playing with the children.

It's almost nightfall, and it looked like the kids did not want to sleep.

"No sleep! Now what do I do?" asked the hobbit.

"Tell them a story, you are good at telling stories. So you give me a chance to finish with the housework." Flora suggested.

When Flora ended, she headed towards the room to warn that she was going. Upon entering the room saw Bilbo lying in bed with Pippin over him, and Merry and Frodo, one on each side. All asleep, including Bilbo. Flora took carefully the children and put them in the baskets, that their mother had brought for these asleep. Covering with blankets. Then directed toward accommodating Bilbo pillow, and covering him with the blanket. At that very moment he woke up .

"What are you doing?" asked the hobbit.

"Only settled, so slept well, before I go." said the housekeeper.

"Thank you, Thank you very much Flora. No would have done without you." replied Bilbo.

"You're welcome. After all you are who pays my salary." Flora answered.

"Yes, you're right it's your job. I'm just the person who pays your job." Bilbo said with a touch of sadness in his voice and looking down., perhaps because he did not expect that Flora told him what she had done today, it was only by the paid.

"Why that face, Bilbo? Say something wrong?" Flora said, taking Bilbo's chin in her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It was just a saying. You know you're more than the one who pays my salary. Now go back to sleep, I close the door. Advantage that the children were asleep, because they tend to wake up early."

She gave Bilbo a kiss on the forehead , then one to each child, and she left the house.

The next morning the mothers came for their children.

"As I was with the kids?" Esmerelda Took wonder.

"For this child if a case. Merry hid from me in the laundry basket, Pippin cried for everything and Frodo nip a finger with a drawer." replied .

"What? How's my baby?" Primula Brandybuck said.

"Okay. Became just a little purplish the finger, will survive." Bilbo said jokingly.

"Then Pippin was crying all day" wonder Eglantine Bank.

"Well, not all day but cry on several occasions, especially when was hungry or Merry towards mischief., But they behaved well. Was all an experience. Of course received help, from Flora. But it was a nice experience . "Bilbo said.

"No, you think it is time that you make your own family?" Esmerelda Took wonder.

"Maybe." Bilbo replied with a smile.

Behind him came Frodo and Merry each running into the arms of their mothers. Bilbo who had at that moment in his arms Pippin handed him to his mother, causing this one more time mourn again this time because he was going.

"I think he likes to be with you." Eglantine Bank said. "Goodbye, and thank you for caring for our children."

The women marched with their children, while those with small hands was saying goodbye to Bilbo.

At that moment Bilbo ran to the house of Flora. She was closing the gate that was going out.

"Flora Flumblefoot. Marry me." Bilbo said, as he took a hand of Flora, but without look into her eyes, otherwise would discover the fear in his eyes if she reject him.

She I thought a moment, just to make him suffer a little. Since she lived waiting for the moment he noticed her. "Yes! I marry you."

Then these they kissed, and this is how our story ends.


End file.
